Awkwardness, and Fluff
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: I know, horrible name, but that's really all this story is... Amy and Dan are just starting school again and they both are having some trouble fitting in. But then Amy meets Jake. Jake is the only guy in school who isn't a total jerk. Evan Tolliver is okay, but he teams up with Ian to make Jake leave Amy alone so...And yes, this is a Jake/Amy story before anyone asks.
1. Mornings :I

**(AN) I'm finally writing a 39 Clues story! I've been searching my brain for some ideas, but now, I think I'll just do a Jamy story, and maybe Natan, if I feel like it. Anyway, here you go...**

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" My alarm blared in my ears. I slapped it but it wouldn't stop, "Shut up!" I screamed... It didn't listen. So I grabbed the cord and threw it across the room at my wall. I dented the wall but the alarm stopped. I stood up groggily and walked into my bathroom, yes, I have my own bathroom, don't ask why. So, I walked into my bathroom and splashed my face with som cold water from the walked in and tangled himself in my legs. Saladin is our grandmother's old, cranky cat. He's fussy, and a total pain in the butt. But he's all that's left of Grace, so Dan and I love him. I have conversations with him every morning, but they tend to just go like this,  
"Mrrp,"  
"What do you want?"  
"Mrrp,"  
"I asked a question."  
"Mrrp."  
And then I would get in the shower and he'd leave me alone. Which is exactly what I did.

WARNING: THE AWESOMENESS OF THIS PAGE BREAKER MAY MELT YOUR FACE

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, looking at my clock I realized, It was already 6:45, the bus came at seven! "DAN GET UP!" I called down the hall to my dweeb brother. He came out wearing his yellow and blue pokemon pajamas. I stifled a laugh and turned back around. I walked into my room, trying to find something to wear. I wasn't generally one to worry about what I looked like, but today was the first day of school for Dan and I, and I wanted to make a good impression. I pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans (because my legs were to skinny to fit in anything else) and a striped grey t-shirt with a white camisole I quickly put them on and walked out to see that my brother had put on an old, stained t-shirt and some dirty jeans. "Dan," I said, "Amy," he mimicked. I rolled my eyes, "Grow up," and walked into his room.

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST AN AWESOME PAGE BREAKER

It looked like a hurricane had hit my brother's bedroom. There were clothes all over the ground, along with game controllers, blankets, and some unidentifiable things. I pushed through the mess and got him out something nice to wear. A pair of jeans and a striped polo shirt. I brought it to him and he wrinkled his nose, but went and put them on anyway. We lived with our Uncle Fiske, but he was on a business trip, so we were alone for the week. Dan came out and I fixed his collar, which was at an awkward angle. Then we grabbed our book bags and headed out the door. But as I locked the door, I saw the bus going the other way down the street.

**(AN) I hope you liked the first chapter, boring, I know, but the beginning of any story really is.  
Love, Hope, and Kermit the Frogs,  
- KK**


	2. Enter: Ian and Jake

**(AN) I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT I ALREADY POSTED THIS CHAPTER! Thanks for the reviews though,  
iheartamianplusnatan, Otakusofia, AmianNatan4ever, and of course pinkiepie0706. This chapter will be in Jake's POV, just because he's awesome! I most likely will switch between Amy, Jake, Dan, Ian, and Natalie, but I'm not sure yet.**

Jake POV  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" My old Buzz Lightyear alarm clock screamed in my ears. It used to be really annoying, (still is) but my super smart little brother Atticus had made it so it could understand only my voice, and would do what I told it to. I said to him, "Shut up Buzz!" and he did. I grudgingly got up and showered, then got dressed in a pair of jeans with a grey t-shirt and a blue and green checkered overshirt. Then walked out to wake up Atticus.

-ISN'T THIS JUST THE MOST AWESOME PAGE BREAKER?-

I walked into Atticus's room and got out some clothes for him, a t-shirt that said, "Computer Geek" and a pair of jeans and sat them down next to his bed, then I woke him.  
"Atticus, wake up, you don't want to be late for school!" I said to him, he just groaned in response. So I took the liberty of picking him up and then dropping him back on the bed. H woke up all right, and was now flipping out on me.  
"JAKE WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"I had to get you up"  
"WELL YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!"  
"Dude, calm down and stop screaming, you're giving me a headache."  
"Fine, let's just go, no use in being late."  
And as he stormed past me I realized just how much fun I'd had doing that.

-If you can read this you don't need glasses-

When the bus pulled up I got on, dragging Atticus behind me, and we sat down in a random seat. I listened to all of the kids talking around me and watched out the window. I got bored so I put in my headphones and turned on Monster by Skillet on my ipod. As I watched out the window I was positive that I saw a limo drive down the street a couple blocks away, but when I looked again it was gone.  
The bus stopped and I sighed, realizing how long of a day this was going to be. Suddenly someone pulled out my headphones. I looked around to see who it was and found myself looking into the face of none other than Ian Kabra, the only guy at Attleboro who _really_ annoyed me to no end. His brat sister Natalie had to be around here somewhere.  
Since our school was all mushed together into one huge building, all the grades except for preK and Kindergarten got up and onto a bus at the same time. So the high schoolers sat on the same bus as the first graders. Confusing? Yes. Annoying, _double _yes, but it somehow was better to know that I could stay with Atticus on the way to school.  
Ian looked me in the eye and said, "You're in my seat doofus. Get OUT of it." I knew that I could knock this guy out with one punch, but getting in trouble wasn't a great idea right now, so all I said was, "Fine, your highness" and got up with atticus and moved. Atticus stared, mouth gaping at Natalie, who was sitting down next to Ian. "C'mon Att, we need to find another seat." So we sat down next to a girl with spiky black hair who was listening to an ipod.  
'Why didn't I have the guts to confront that idiot?' I asked myself,  
'You're supposed to set an example for Atticus'  
'But what if I screw it up?'  
This big brother thing was tough, especially when you were pretty much raising your little brother, this was nearly impossible, but I needed to do it.

**(AN) I hope you liked it, I tried to make Jake seem brotherly, and not a total jerk, which he kind of can be both... But anyway, little quiz thingy!**

**1) Did you like the chapter?  
2) Long or short, long ones take longer for me to update FYI  
3) What is your favorite color  
4) Do you like pie**

**I have no schedule for updating because schedules hate me and vice versa. But I will try to update at least once every week.**

**The idea up there is credited to Lovely ~ the queen of toast**

**Four reviews to update, so REVIEW.. Or I will sic Saladin on you!  
**

**~ Muffins **


	3. The Mysterious Limo: Case Closed

**(AN) Hey there, I'm sorry if this was late, I haven't been paying attention to dates this week. My great grandma's funeral was this week and we had to travel 14 hours to New Jersey so...sorry! Anyway, here you go...**

Dan POV

I didn't know why Amy was so freaked out by having to use the limo, I thought it was awesome! We were going to go to school in _style. _Anyway, we were literally just standing there doing nothing and watching the bus go down the road, Amy sighed next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, my sister embarasses me enough but I don't think she realizes it, her hand on my shoulder would just add to the teasing. "We could take the limo!" I suggested, but she just sighed again an muttered to herself, "C'mon Amy, why do you have to be so slow and late all the time?!" And then got a look on her face like, 'Did I just say that out loud?!' But I had nothing to say to that, it actually kind of scared me that she was talking to herself... "Dan," she finally said, "The limo, _really_? I think I'll just call Nellie and see how her schedule is." 'Dang it!' I thought to myself, I really wanted to use the limo. :(

* * *

Amy called Nellie and our old au pair told us that she was totally booked and she was, and I quote, "So sorry kiddos!" And then she hung up. "So we _are_ using the limo!?" I asked excitedly, Amy nodded reluctantly while I hopped around the driveway just to embarrass her. So, a minute later our driver Jerrod, who used to live in Egypt and had a weird obsession with pottery, was driving us to school in our giant strech limo, that I had insisted we get because of our new fortune. So we sat in the limo while I vegged on the many snacks inside, Amy just sat reading, the book was called The Red Pyramid, ugh, BORING! We passed the school bus and I laughed, we got on the bus after half of those kids and we were still going to beat them! Amy just looked at me like i was insane and then went back to her little book world. We had about a minute untill we got to Attleboro Acadamy and then we'd have to get out and suffer The boredom that is, SCHOOL...

* * *

When we finally got to school I had cleaned myself up...somewhat... The bus stopped right after we did and kids started filing out. So we hopped out and a giant gust of wind almost knocked us both over, I recovered before Amy did as she actually did fall but I caught myself. I went to go and help my sister but some guy in some really expensive looking clothes got there before me. I walked over and he glared at me, then looked back at Amy and said, "I'm sorry about your fall, can I help you any further? If this guy bothers you just call me." Amy's face was getting redder and redder by the moment and I rolled my eyes, "Hi," I said to him, "Dan Cahill, her _brother_." The guy looked surprised but then regained his compusure and began sizing me up, then he replied in a silky british accent, "Hello, my name is Ian Kabra." And he extended his hand toward me, I looked at it and then shook it, not knowing what else to do. As Ian walked away I looked at Amy, "Was he annoying you as much as me?" But she said nothing and only blushed. I rolled my eyes and we walked inside.

**(AN) Hey, okay I know, this chapter was horrible and a lot was probably misspelled because I'm using a smart-phone... Anyway, I think I'll do short chapters because long chapters require battery power and imagination that I can't sustain. SORRY!**

**1) Is Dan to boring here?**

**2) Who laughed when it said Red Pyramid and who caught Jerrod, the shabti magitian of Thoth's that was killed by Elvis suits? (If you don't know, DON'T ASK!)**

**3) Spaghetti or penne (spaghetti)**

**4) Coke or Pepsi (Pepsi without a doubt, Coke is to sweet an not fizzy enough.)**


	4. Peasants and Idiots

**(AN) I am ashamed of you people. ****_ASHAMED!_**** I have officially given up on getting four reviews out of you guys, so, from now on, two will have to suffice. So now: SHOUT OUTS!  
Thank you to:  
Otaksufa: For answering the questions  
And Pinkiepie0706? You never lectured me when I came over...**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do a disclaimer every time? I already ****_know _****that I don't own 39 Clues, you don't have to rub it in. :( **

* * *

Natalie POV  
I step off that disgustingly filthy school bus when I see that my idiot of a brother has done it again; talked to a stupid, poor girl. He did it last week too, but a different one, this girl looks nothing like her. New Girl has long, dirty blonde hair and I can't see her eyes because she's hiding them with her hair. She's wearing all light grey (_so_ last season don't you think?) she fell over her long, skinny legs. I sigh and then see another guy, more around my age, coming over to my brother and New Girl. I quietly hide behing a tree so they can't see me watching them, sneakiness _is _my speciality. The last time he talked to a peasant girl Mother found out and she grounded us both, saying, "Their stupidity _will _rub off on you! This is your one and only warning." And _that_ is why we had to take that filthy _bus_! And the reason I am grounded along with him? Well... it sort of went like this:  
_- Flashback_ -  
_I stepped out of our stretch limo, almost missing the smudge on the rhinestone _KABRA_ licence plate. I decided not to mess with it right then, yeah, it's going to bother me the rest of the day, but being late_ again_ would not be tolerable for a perfect person like moi_._ But when my brother stepped out after me, he decided that it couldn't wait.  
"Winston! Clean that up would you? We don't pay you to be lazy." Ian screamed at our limo driver. 'Isn't his name Kingston?' I wanted to ask, but before I could, someone spoke. "Actually sir, it's Kingston." I knew it! But Ian, being the boob that he is, ruined it for me.  
"Do I really_ look _like I care _Winston?" Ian says, "_Now, clean it up before I tell mother!_"  
_I noticed a girl staring a us from an old tree. She had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and was listening to an iPod. Her all black and silver outfit almost made me feel sorry for her. I couldn't look at her for more than twenty seconds before my eyes burned for being fashion deprived. I looked at Ian and saw that he had noticed her as well and was walking toward her.  
__"What's wrong? My handsomeness too much for you to bear?__" Ian asked her, "What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Taliah, and, no, there are plenty of cute guys at this school who are way less rude and obnoxious than you are, thank you very much." she said back to him, rolling her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and I could see tat some sort of insult war was about to start if I didn't drag Ian away quickly.  
"Whatever" I said, annoyed, "Come on Ian. We mustn't be late. I have my class and you have ours, let's go."  
- End of Flashback -_

And after that Ian couldn't keep his mouth _shut _and told Mother what happened, _every little detail. _Including the part about me saying something. And _that_ is how we both got grounded.  
So I watch Ian talk to the girl and then I see the other boy walk up. This boy also has blonde, almost brown, hair and has bright, happy, jade eyes. But right now, he just looks extremely annoyed as he walks up to my brother and the girl. Ian says something that makes the other guy smile slyly, and then say something else. I see Ian's face curve into and look of confusion but it quickly disappears. I stifle a giggle and move out from behind the tree as Ian walks over to me.  
"So, who's that brother dear?" I say sweetly.  
"Why do you care?" he asks, "Think he's cute or something?"  
"Shut up you idiot! No, I was asking about the girl. You have a thing for peasants now?"  
He mutters something that I can't hear.  
"What's that Ian? I can't hear you." I say, smiling ever-so-innocently.  
"I said, her name is Amy, and that _lovely _young fellow is her brother, Dan Cahill."

Well then, Cahills, get ready, because the next time you talk to Natalie _Kabra _you _will _face the consequences.

* * *

**(AN) Remember to be ashamed of yourselves. My reviews have lately been at a low, but I was hoping this story might help me out a bit, but you people have failed me. :(**

**On a happier note: Answer these four questions.**

**1) Was Natalie in character here?  
2) Pink or Purple? (Purple)  
3) Does Taliah remind you of any other book characters? (I'll tell you who she's based off of in the next chapter)  
4) Apple Juice or Grape Juice? (they pretty much tie for me)**

**Two reviews to update, REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THE LIVES OF MANY INNOCENT STUFFED PIGS! (don't ask...seriously)**


	5. Evan Tolliver

**(AN) Hi there! I understand your pain, I've been waiting for a certain chapter of a certain story for a while now *cough* MorganLuvsYa *cough* and she still hasn't posted it, but I'm back! Hopefully I'll have enough time to write chapters for every story I have on here... I am so so so so so so SO SORRY! My brother's computer has NOT been fixed yet but I've rewritten this chapter because I love you guys! For that question I asked in the last chapter: Drumroll please!********...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...********...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...********...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...********...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...********...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...********...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...********...**** ...**** ... ...It's Thalia from PJO! Two points for Otaksofia for being the first to answer correctly that I see, and one point to Amazing Girl, Dazed Ryo and SonofNeptuneJr for answering correctly! YAAAAAY! Now...onto the story!**

* * *

Amy POV

Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am?! If not, EXTREMELY!

First, we arrive in a limo, showing everyone that we have money to spare, when really? I'd rather NO ONE knew that! Then we get out and me, being my oh so graceful self, fall over on my butt. Then my brother embarrasses me in front of the only guy that's EVER acknowledged my existence since pre-K. And that was only to pull my hair and rub chocolate pudding in my face. On the bright side the guy I talked to was really hot...and will probably never talk to me again. I watch him walk away with a girl who I assume is either his really short girlfriend or his little sister, to be completely honest I'm sort of hoping for that second one.

I stand up and can feel my face heat up, while Dan jut rolls his eyes and walks to his side of the school and I'm left standing uselessly in front of the doors. I look at my watch. Oh, I'm okay..wait, WHAT?! It's 9:28, I have two minutes to get to class and I don't even know where it is! I rin through he doors and into he front office.

"Hello dear,"the lady behind the desk asks, smiling.

"I..need..can you...huhuhuhu, can you tell me where, room 13 is?" I ask, trying not to stutter while I catch my breath.

"Oh, if you go around the first corner here on your right, then just go down that hall and find the second hall to your left and if you go down that hall the fourth hall to your left and you'll find the room near the end, you better be quick, or you'll be late, what's your name dear?"

I don't understand a word she just said, but I reply, "Amy, I gotta go, thanks!" I say, running out the door to the hall. I turn the corner and then another and bump into someone, dropping all of my books and the other person's as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so very sorry, I..." I look up and see a guy, about my age, standing in front of me.

"Uh, it's alright, it was my fault anyway." he says, blowing his dark brown hair out of his eyes as he leans over to pick up his books.

"Sorry again, I'm Amy." I say, pushing my long hair behind my ears.

"Jake. Nice to meet you!" he replies, smiling.

"Do you know where room 13 is? The lady up front gives _really_ horrible directions."

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading right now, just come with me." so I pick up my last book and follow him down the hall. I'd turned the wrong way.

"I haven't seen you here before, where'd you come from?" he asks as we rush down the halls.

"Well, Xavier's boss told him that we needed to move if he wanted to keep his job. So Dan and I didn't really have a choice. We moved with Xavier and Nellie here. We were living in Texas." I say, not mentioning that Dan and I paid for the house...

"Who're Dan, Xavier and Nellie if I may ask?" Jake says.

"Oh, Dan's my little brother and Xavier and Nellie are Dan and I's adoptive parents." I reply.

"Oh, okay." he looks like he wants to ask more but says nothing. We make it to the room and I thank him.

"No problem, I didn't mind meeting you, do you want to hang out sometime soon?" I about pass out, two guys have talked to me in the past half hour (both of them extremely cute I must add) when before I moved, I was always ignored. Has something changed about me that I don't know about? If so I didn't give myself permission...

When I answer my stutter comes back immediately, "S-s-sure, I'd love t-to." I smile sheepishly and we walk into the room.

I survey the room, I notice a few people who stand out more than others; a boy with strawberry blonde hair and glasses who had his head bent over his desk, as if he was trying to hide, and another athletic looking boy with light brown hair who was looking bored as he twiddled his thumbs. And then I saw him. Ian Kabra, sitting at his desk looking bored, but his eyes light up when he sees me, then darken into a glare as he looks at Jake. I looked at him, puzzled, what happened that he hated Jake so much. I looked at Jake but he'd lowered his head and was walking to a seat. I took a seat next to the red haired kid who was near Ian.

The teacher hasn't come into the room yet so I look to the boy next to me. He's wearing a plaid sweater vest and his too big glasses start to fall off of his face before he pushes them back up again. I've never really had crushes, but the last guy I liked acted the same way. He was always slaving over textbooks so he never really seemed to acknowledge that I was ever there. I look at him and take in a breath. Being really careful not to stutter on my words.

"H-hi, I'm Amy Cahill, what's your name?" He looks up from his book and straight at me. Then looks around as if I couldn't be talking to him.

"Hello?" I say, holding my hand out to him. He stares at it for a moment and then takes it, "I'm Evan, Evan Tolliver."

"Well it's nice to meet you Evan Tolliver," I reply as Mrs. Griffin walks in to start the class. I hope this year won't be as bad as I was suspecting, maybe it'll be better!

* * *

**(AN) I know...this was WAY WAY _WAY _too short...I'm sorry for the billionth time, but I will be updating a few stories a week and I'm only human (or demigod for those who know what that is...) Anyway, answer these questions, like always!**

**1) Do you like Horses?  
2) Zebra print or Tiger Print (Tiger if I have to choose, those animals are AMAZING!)  
3) Pebbles or Boulders  
4) Bracelets or Necklaces (even if you're a guy, you must answer this somehow!)**


End file.
